Silent Whispers
by JuliaHart
Summary: Tres momentos en la vida de Theodore Nott.
1. Coraje

**Coraje**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí nombrados y todo el potterverso pertenecen a la única e inigualable J.K Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto** Viñetas de Emociones**, del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

* * *

_**Advertencias:** Slash. Theodore/Draco._

_I began to lose control_

Theodore sinceramente nunca entendió por qué el coraje es un valor meramente Gryffindor. Que los de Gryffindor se arriesgaran a todo sin pensar por un mínimo segundo las consecuencias de sus actos no los hacía valientes, los hacía estúpidos.

Theodore creía que muchos Slytherin también se merecían ese adjetivo, si bien no personas como Crabbe o Goyle que lo único que hacían era seguir a Malfoy, pero si otras personas. Cómo él.

Theo se consideraba una persona valiente. Dentro de los límites, claro. No se arriesgaba nunca sin pensar en lo que podría pasar, pero si mucha veces terminaba aventurándose a la situación en cuestión.

* * *

Draco Malfoy era un cabrón. Estaba claro.

Era ya tarde, pero a Theodore le quedaba casi medio pergamino para terminar su redacción de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras así que había decidido quedarse a terminarla en la Sala Común. Había pocos alumnos allí, y la mayoría se estaban despidiendo para irse a acostar.

Sólo quedaban dos personas en el cuarto, además de Theodore. Parkinson y Malfoy.

Casi tan pegados que era imposible decir donde comienza uno y termina el otro. Metiéndose la lengua hasta la garganta, la mano de Malfoy por debajo de la falda de Parkinson, los labios rojo sangre de Pansy sobre el cuello de Draco. Un hermoso espectáculo para ver a esas horas, realmente.

Parece que notaron la hora que era, ya que de un momento a otro Pansy se bajo del regazo de Malfoy, le plantó un beso en los labios y se fue caminando 'sensualmente' a su habitación. Malfoy seguía sentado con cara de satisfacción hasta que cruzó la mirada con Theodore.

Ojos azules contra grises, ninguno quería ser el primero en bajar la vista. Aún con su mirada fija en él, Draco se levantó y con su característico caminar se acercó hasta que ambos quedan a un palmo de distancia. Theodore le escuchaba respirar, sus alientos se mezclaban por la cercanía.

-¿Te gusto la función? No dejabas de mirarnos.- dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa arrogante. Engreído.

Nott no contestó, sólo lo miró. Sus ojos se posaron en el cuello de Draco y lo vio. Marcas hechas con labial. Maldita Pansy.

Theodore se hizo con todo el coraje que fue capaz, se acercó a Draco y con su lengua le lamió el cuello al rubio, borrando toda marca la chica. Y le mordió.

Draco gimió suavemente y lo besó.


	2. Pasión

**Pasión**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí nombrados y todo el potterverso pertenecen a la única e inigualable J.K Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto** Viñetas de Emociones**, del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

* * *

_**Advertencias:** Slash. Theodore/Draco._

****Is it still me that makes you sweat?

Hace demasiado calor. Ni siquiera es julio, sólo están en mayo y hace tanto calor que desearía meterse en una bañera repleta de hielo y quedarse todo el día allí.

Pero no puede, se acercan los exámenes. La mitad de la Sala Común está repleta de adolescentes con sus respectivos apuntes, casi todos muriendo de calor. Algunas chicas aprovechan para acortarse más la falda si es posible, la mayoría esperan que algún chico las mire. Blaise gruñe y decide terminar con todo eso.

-Vale, no me puedo concentrar si tengo las apetecibles piernas de Davies en mis narices.-dijo, y se levantó, encaminándose hacia la chica. Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos salieron de la habitación yendo a quién-sabe-donde _(y Theodore de verdad no quería saber)_.

Para esa hora, la más calurosa, la mayoría de los alumnos de Slytherin habían dejado la Sala para salir al patio, a respirar un poco. Era realmente tortuoso estudiar con semejante calor.

Quedaron muy pocas personas, entre ellas Draco y Theodore. A Theodore le pareció muy extraño, ya que Malfoy no era de esos chicos que se la pasan estudiando. Le pareció aún más extraño cuando Pansy se acercó a invitarlo a algún lugar oscuro y solitario, y Draco respondió que preferiría quedarse donde estaba. Sin ella a ser posible.

La chica, ofendida, se largó de la Sala Común. Draco había dejado los apuntes sobre la mesa, y se desabrochó unos cuantos botones de la camisa_ –puto calor-._Theodore sintió sus grises ojos sobre él.

La mirada del rubio le incomodaba, Theo empezó a sentir más calor, subiendo por sus piernas, deteniéndose en su entrepierna y terminando en sus mejillas.

Draco sonrió lascivamente. Theodore se quería morir. De verdad. Decidió enfrentarlo.

-¿Qué miras tanto, Malfoy?- siseó. Él otro supo que había dado en el clavo.

-Nada, Theodore querido. Parece que te has ruborizado.- La sola mención del color de sus mejillas lo hizo sonrojarse más.

Por un momento, ambos quedaron en silencio. Nada más existía fuera de los ojos del otro. Azul contra gris. Otra sonrisa cargada de lujuria apareció en el rostro de Malfoy.

-¿Por qué no terminamos arriba?- preguntó, en un susurro elegante sobre la oreja de Theodore. El moreno podía sentir el aliento del otro. Tuvo que contenerse para no tomarlo por las solapas de la camisa y tirarlo sobre el sofá. - Blaise y los demás deben estar fuera.

Cree que se ha muerto y se ha ido al infierno. De seguro no haría ese puto calor en el cielo. Y no había opción de que Theodore fuera al cielo. Aún así, se levantó y siguió al rubio sin protestar.


	3. Venganza

**Venganza**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí nombrados y todo el potterverso pertenecen a la única e inigualable J.K Rowling._

* * *

_ Esta historia participa en el reto** Viñetas de Emociones**, del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

* * *

_Made me promise I'd try to find my way back in this life_

Tenía pocos recuerdos de ella. Bastante difusos, a decir verdad. Una de las pocas cosas que recordaba era el sonido de su voz, tan melodioso y dulce que cuando lo escuchaba no podía evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus labios. Su voz era única, cuando decía su nombre o cuando susurraba palabras de consuelo ante los castigos de su padre. A veces la olvidaba, o la confundía. Por eso, cuando tenía nueve años, empezó a rememorarla cada noche, con el propósito de recordarla. Pensaba que si por un tiempo prolongado no la oía en su cabeza, la olvidaría.

Cuando su madre murió, él tenía siete años. Eso si que lo recuerda con muchos detalles, lo revivió tanto tiempo en sus pesadillas que es casi imposible que ese recuerdo se desvanezca de su mente.

Era una noche de luna creciente, habían cenado sin ningún contratiempo. Eran algo así cómo las once de la noche, y su padre le había sugerido lo más 'amablemente' que podía, que se vaya a dormir. Theodore no tenía sueño. Quizás si se hubiese ido a dormir todo sería diferente. Su madre seguiría muerta, pero él no tendría la imagen latente en su cabeza.

Subió al primer piso y pensó que quizás podría buscar un libro de la biblioteca para leerlo a escondidas. Para llegar a la gran biblioteca de la casa, debía pasar por él comedor, donde sus padres todavía seguían sentados. Con pasos silenciosos y tratando de no chocar con nada, llego a la puerta del comedor.

En ese momento, escucho gritos: sus padres estaban discutiendo. No entendió bien el motivo, las únicas palabras que logro distinguir fueron _'marca'_, _'mortífagos'_ e _'hijo'_.

Luego una luz verde emergió de la varita de su padre, Theodore observaba todo escondido tras una estatua de mármol que se hallaba a un lado de la puerta del comedor. Un segundo después, se escuchó un sonido sordo de un cuerpo cayendo inerte y chocando con la vajilla. Su madre.

Theo se quedó completamente inmóvil. No podía ser, ¿estaba soñando? A pesar de tener siete años, Theodore era un chico muy inteligente. Se dio cuenta que su madre no iba a volver. El odio que sintió en ese momento contra su padre, superó cualquier otra emoción en su pequeño cuerpecito: la angustia, la tristeza y el desconsuelo de perder a la única persona que realmente lo quería casi desaparecieron. El odio se apoderó de su mente y lo único que quería era destruir a su padre.

Era completamente extraño que un niño tan pequeño pensara sinceramente en asesinar, torturar o lastimar a su progenitor. Pero Theodore no era un niño que podríamos llamar _normal_. Haberse criado con un padre mortífago tenía sus consecuencias. Aunque lo último que quería era parecerse a él, en ese momento Theodore era el calco autentico de su padre.

El niño se limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, y salió del comedor sin que su padre lo notara, olvidando el libro y tratando de borrar la imagen de su madre muerta que se había instalado en su mente.

* * *

Del momento de la muerte de su madre, habían pasado once años. Ahora, Theodore era ya un adulto. Y con dieciocho años cumplidos, al fin podría lograr lo que había buscado por tanto tiempo.

_Venganza._

Había terminado la guerra entre el Innombrable y el chico Potter, los mortífagos todavía seguían siendo buscados y condenados. Theodore había podido averiguar donde se hallaba su padre: un par de _crucios_ habían servido para encontrar la información correcta.

Cuando lo encontró, se sorprendió al ver que la guerra había hecho mecha en él. Que estar escondido le había afectado bastante. Tenía ojeras y parecía, de repente, diez años más viejo. No le importó en lo absoluto.

-Theodore, hijo.- dijo, al verlo. Con tanta naturalidad que podría haberse pensado que había sido un padre bueno y que alguna vez había querido a su hijo. –Te esperaba.

Theodore no contestó. Su expresión no cambió ni un ápice, siguió con la misma sonrisa cínica que tenía su padre el día que asesinó a su madre. El _Avada Kedavra_ resonó en el lugar y su padre cayó inerte sobre el suelo. Theodore ni se inmutó.

Lo había conseguido. _Venganza._


End file.
